


Finding Yourself

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Betty Brant, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Peter Parker, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Supportive Harley Keener, Supportive Harry Osborn, Supportive Johnny Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is ready to come out as nonbinary to his boyfriends.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Harry Osborn, Harley Keener/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Johnny Storm, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Johnny Storm, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875202
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Finding Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSleuthCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSleuthCat/gifts).



> sorry for any mess-ups in advance

Peter was unsure at first about their gender. He/Him didn’t work but neither did she/her. It took a talk with Betty to figure out that they preferred they/them. Actually it took a few talks with Betty, but they were awesome about helping Peter figure out that Peter preferred they/them. They didn’t know how to tell their boyfriends though. Like they loved them but Peter didn’t know how to explain to them that Peter was now nonbinary. They didn’t want to just spring it on them worried they might leave Peter. Peter loved them too much to lose them but Peter figured it was either tell them the truth or live with the wrong pronouns. Peter knew what they had to do. They were ready to move on with letting Johnny, Harley, and Harry know the truth about them. Besides, their boyfriends loved them. If they couldn’t accept Peter then the relationship was not going to work. 

~

They were sitting around at dinner goofing off when Peter figured they should bring it up to them. Peter went to say something when Harley asked them if they liked their food.

“It was okay,” Peter said.

“Just okay?” Johnny asked worried.

“Pete, is something up?” Harry asked. Peter panicked. How was they supposed to tell their boyfriends about this without them leaving Peter?

“I-” Peter tried to say before freezing up again. Harley, Harry, and Johnny were concerned now. 

“You can tell us anything?” Harry said. Peter looked down. They might as well tell the three boys.

“I’m nonbinary,” Peter said. The other three looked at them smiling.

“I’m glad that you could tell us this,” Harley said. “So what do we need to know?”

“You aren’t going to leave me?” Peter asked. The three boys looked taken back. 

“Leave you?” Johnny asked, concerned. “Why would we leave you, Petey Pie?” 

“I’m not the same person you agreed to date,” Peter said.

“Yes, you are. You just changed one thing but you have always been the same person,” Harry said. Peter looked at them all surprised by their reactions.

“Can I hug you?” Harley asked. Peter nodded and before they knew it the other two were hugging them as well. Peter felt safe in their boyfriends arms knowing that they were loved. 


End file.
